


Zombies

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: "We can't afford a deadweight," Natasha informed Tony. Rather sternly."He's a doctor, Nat. Bruce tells us that he's not that kind of doctor all the damn time.""And you'd totally bang him," Sam stated with a deadpan."Tony's right," Steve decided, silencing everyone."Oh, the world's ending again."ORThe zombie survivors welcome a new member in their midst.





	Zombies

"We can't afford a deadweight," Natasha informed Tony. Rather sternly. 

"He's a doctor, Nat. Bruce tells us that he's not that kind of doctor all the damn time. It's only a matter of time until we come across something he can't deal with," the engineer retorted. "Besides, he survived so far on his own. Definitely not a deadweight."

"And you'd totally bang him," Sam stated with a deadpan. 

Steve frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as the others continued arguing. Bucky and Bruce were checking the newcomer for bites in another room. So far, he'd been cooperative. Neurosurgeon, eidetic memory. Shaky hands, so surgery wasn't an option, but better than nothing.

"Tony's right," he decided, silencing everyone.

"Oh, the world's ending," Sam commented.

"We need a doctor. Natasha, please talk to him. Interrogate him. Find out how he's survived so far. Tell us what you get. If he's suspicious, we kick him out." Steve looked at Tony, who nodded.

* * *

 

"Tell me about yourself, doctor," Natasha said, entering the room where they'd left the newcomer. He'd been dozing off on the couch and she mentally admitted to herself that they should've offered a bed and blanket. They had enough of those. 

"Stephen Strange," he informed her, pulling himself up. "MD, PhD." He rubbed at his eyes, obviously tired. Fair enough. They'd been volleying him back and forth, unsure what to do. While they'd been taking shifts, he was only one person. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"How did you survive? Most doctors died in the first wave." They'd been trying to treat the bitten and got infected in turn. The medical personnel had been the biggest casualty.

To his credit, Stephen flinched, looking mournful. He lifted his hands, showing the shaking.

"I wasn't working."

"So you can't practice anymore."

"No," he shook his head, "I can. I was on the list of emergency contacts and kept up consultant work. However, the traffic was shit by the time they called me as backup. No buses and I don't drive. Soon enough, the announcement came, so I figured survival was more important."

"You didn't go to the hospital?"

He flinched, looking away.

"I tried. I got there, eventually, but it was too late." Stephen swallowed heavily. "You know..."

Natasha figured that his friends had been doctors, too. She didn't mean to torture him, so she didn't press. They'd all lost people. She remembered Clint, how he'd taken the motorcycle and they never saw him again. He'd been desperate to get to his family. She wondered if he made it, if he at least got to see them one last time.

"How did you survive?"

"They don't react if you're quiet and stink." He shrugged. "Plus, I was part of a group, until we had a fallout. Let's just say that I wasn't the more popular one."

"A fallout on what?"

"I thought I could work on a cure, or at least a vaccine, if I got to a lab. The others thought it would be a waste of time."

Silence.

"Could you do it if you had the right equipment?"

"Yes?" he replied warily. "I could at least try."

Natasha nodded, then, without any further words, left the room. Stephen stared after her, confused, but didn't pursue when he heard the door lock. Instead, he flopped down, resuming his nap.

* * *

 

"Natasha Romanoff." 

"Steve Rogers."

"Bucky Barnes."

"Bruce Banner."

"Sam Wilson."

"Tony Stark."

They each shook hands with the newcomer, who scanned them apprehensively.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your room," Tony told him. "Tomorrow, I expect you to be up at 9. I'll take you to the workshop slash lab. Bruce has been working on a cure. Perhaps you can help." He definitely had Stephen's interest at that.

"Of course."

"There are a bunch of clothes in the wardrobe, but the bad boys will find you something on their next outing."

"Thank you. I'll make do."

"Toothbrush in the bathroom. Don't bother saving water. We have enough of that." Tony looked him up and down. "And, for the love of God, shave."

"I'll try."

There was a small beep in Tony's mind. He turned towards the other man and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you need help with that?" Stephen flushed red, visible even under his beard. "Be honest, please. I don't want to find out you'd accidentally slit your own throat."

"I might require assistance, just to be sure. It's not that I can't do it..."

"Of course. But I'm faster. Come on."

* * *

 

This was the most intimate Tony had been with anyone since the world had gone to shit. Everyone else called it the Apocalypse, Deadday, he just called it Shittiest Day Ever. He was stoked that Stephen already trusted him enough to tilt his head back for him, but he supposed he'd trusted them all not to shoot him since he'd shown up at the door. 

"You're getting a goatee, just so you know," he warned as he prepared the tools.

The doctor rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Tell me a little bit about everyone," he asked, obediently moving his head as Tony guided him to.

"Steve and Bucky are war buddies and we're all 90% sure they're dating even though they say they're straight. They're not, just so you know. Sam is straight and sad that Nat won't let him score. She's an ex Soviet spy turned zombie survivor. Bruce is a sad nerd who misses his badass boyfriend, who left to find his evil brother, but I didn't tell you that. Hmm..."

"And you?" Stephen asked quickly, trying not to move too much.

"I'm a disaster bi in every sense of the word." His only response was a thoughtful hum. "You?"

"Emotionally unavailable."

"Aww, that's just sad. Pretty thing like you?" Stephen looked wary and mildly uncomfortable, so Tony backed off. "Okay, sorry. I'm putting you in a bad place by insisting, aren't I? I'll just let you know that the option is there and stop talking about it. Let me tell you about the lab. Bruce has been working on a cure. He's always telling us he's not that kind of doctor, but so far, he's all we have." Tony kept talking, explaining all he knew about the advance in finding a cure. Stephen listened, occasionally asking a short question, until Tony finished shaving him. Proud of his work, he watched the doctor's reaction when he saw himself in a mirror. He'd gone for a slightly different goatee, but he thought it fit the other more.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Don't mention it, doc."

The engineer put everything in its place and prepared to leave, aware of the eyes trained on him.

"Pan. I'm pansexual," the doctor offered as a parting gift.

Tony froze in his tracks. Well, that, he could work with. He spun around with a grin.

"That's fine. We can try and be friends for now. I'm cool with that."

"I'd like that, too."

* * *

 

"The blood sample is still viable!" Bruce cheered, looking through a microscope. 

"Let me see." Stephen braced a hand on the other's shoulder and took a peek. "This is great. A few more tries and we can move on to the rats again."

Tony tried to get over his jealousy. He got friendly with Bruce himself, so he had no reason to be angry that Stephen did, too. Especially since said doctor immediately beamed at him, overjoyed.

"Tony, we're making progress!"

"That's great, doc."

An alarm beeped, alerting all men in the lab.

"Quarantine protocol 9413 in effect. Bucky Barnes."

"Bucky's been bit," Tony informed. Stephen joined them in their shock. "Steve's bringing him in."

"The cure is nowhere near ready for human trials!" Bruce warned.

The doctor stormed towards the med bay, where Steve was tying Bucky to a bed.

"I'm sorry, I know the protocol, but I couldn't... I didn't know..."

"No fever yet. Where's the bite?" Stephen asked quickly.

"Left arm," Bucky answered.

Stephen tore off his sleeve with a pair of scissors. His veins were black halfway past his elbow.

"We can try amputation." Both men went pale. "It has worked before, but we need to hurry. Tony!" he called to the engineer who had joined them with a gun. "I need your laser ready 5 minutes ago." The genius darted away to work. "Steve, bring me one vial of anesthetic. Bruce, help me mark where we'll make the cut. I don't know if I can pull it off, so I'll coach you through it." The biologist looked ready to die. "NOW!" They all got to work.

After injecting the anesthetic, Bruce and Stephen wheeled Bucky into Tony's part of the lab.

"Steve, get bandages and stitches while we make the cut. Tony, stay here. Your hands are the most stable. You'll make the cut along the dotted line."

"Stephen?" Tony asked, unsure. The doctor grabbed his arm.

"You can do it. Please. You have to. Bruce will help."

The biologist nodded and they got to work. Stephen had wrapped a tight cord around the offending limb, close to the shoulder. He checked that the patient was unconscious (but still alive), then gave the others the green light as soon as he saw Steve with the stitches and everything.

Tony and Bruce took a deep breath and got to work.

* * *

 

The next day, Bucky opened his eyes to see a white room. There was a heart monitor hooked up to him and an iv drip in his arm. 

"Steve?" he croaked.

"Left to get you more morphine," Natasha informed. "Strange! He's awake!"

The doctor came in with a glass of water, which Nat helped him drink. He asked Bucky a few questions, informed him of what would follow the next few days, then uncovered his shoulder to check on the infection. Nothing.

"Tony's working on some sort of prosthesis for you," Stephen informed. "We cut quite a bit from the healthy tissue, but it's safe to say we removed all traces of infection."

"So I'll live?"

"Yes."

"I... thank you."

"I was just doing my job. I'll come from time to time to replace your iv. For now, rest."

Bucky stared at the door, unable to process everything. He would live. He was going to live.

* * *

 

"He's recovering well. He was in excellent health, so I dare say he'll be fine," Stephen told Bruce and Tony before he returned to the rats. Another one had died due to overdose from the medicine they'd been trying. How toxic was this supposed cure? 

He didn't expect a group hug, but that was what he got.

"Oh."

"Thank you," both scientists told him before pulling away. Tony stayed close while Bruce returned to his own tests.

"You're definitely one of us now, doc. Consider yourself part of the family."

"Oh."

"I couldn't have saved him," Bruce admitted. "Never would've thought of doing that. And we're closer to a cure than ever. You're a great asset."

They seemed to have broken him.

"I was just doing my job."

"I know. And we all appreciate it."

* * *

Steve hugged Stephen too, tight and desperate like a family member whose loved one had been saved from certain death. The doctor was used to it, but it had been a while. 

Sam had brought him a red coat, which fit like a glove.

"You need winter clothes," the man had said simply.

Stephen adored the coat.

* * *

 

A month later, a black car pulled up to their door. Tony was the first to hug the newcomer, while Stephen lingered in the back. The man was wearing a military uniform and introduces himself as James Rhodes. 

"Rhodey-bear, we have a doctor! Look how pretty he is! He's working on a cure and kept Bucky alive." Stephen blushed at the rain of praise and shook hands with James, who was pointedly eyeing Bucky's stump of an arm.

"It was the only way."

"Understandable," the locotenent conceded. "We use similar methods, but they've never had the need or capacity to do this before."

"Tony made the cut, Bruce stitched it and Steve tied the bandages," Stephen said sincerely. "I just guided them."

Rhodes looked pointedly at his hands, but didn't comment on them.

"Anyway, I got a day for you all. Need anything? Might make a delivery in a week or so."

"Did you bring my stuff?" Tony asked. "I texted you."

"Sure. It's in the trunk. Come on, Tones."

* * *

 

“I know that look,” Rhodey told Tony a few hours later.

 “What look?”

“The ‘I wanna bang that one’ look.” The colonel narrowed his eyes. “Though this one is more ‘I wanna marry that one and have his babies’. How long has it been since I’ve last been around?”

“Stephen has been with us for 6 months. Add 3. 9 months since I’ve seen you. I missed you.”

“Nice deflection. I missed you too, buddy. Now spill. Are you dating that guy or are you stuck in the pining stage?”

“He’s pan.”

“Which doesn’t answer my question.” Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“He said he’d rather get to know us first and we left it at that.”

“How long ago was that?”

“6 months.”

“Pining it is. Good luck, Tones.”

“I don’t need luck, I’m charming.”

“You need double luck because of that,” his friend replied mockingly.

Tony stuck his tongue out.

* * *

 

"Can't sleep?" Tony asked one night when he found Stephen in the living room, nursing a cup of tea.

"Nightmares," the doctor admitted.

The other joined him on the couch, wary not to overstep his boundaries. Stephen was a distant man, they'd all noticed. Not as bad as Natasha, but he wasn't big on physical contact, emotional closure and all those soft skills. Still...

"Same." Tony sighed. "I... I remembered my wife." He noticed the other turn towards him. "You had to have known I was married. I'm Tony Stark."

"I did, but I never wanted to intrude. Everyone lost so many people..." Stephen fiddled with his watch.

"Yeah. Guess we've all been together for so long around here that I just sort of assume you know. Sorry about that."

"Nothing you need to apologize for."

"I... I loved her. So, so much. And I could've protected her, you saw what I did to secure the compound. But she was in another country when this shit started and I told her that travelling was too unsafe." Tony took a shuddering breath. "At least I got to tell her I loved her. It was probably the nicest conversation we'd had in months."

Stephen stood silent and reluctantly pulled Tony into a short hug.

"She knew you loved her, Tony, and that you did your best."

"I know. I'd made peace with this a long time ago." Still, he hugged Stephen tighter. "Tell me yours." The doctor stood silent. "Or not, that's fine, too."

Stephen pulled back, looking down.

"I loved a woman, but we were just friends when the zombies came," he said quietly. "She called me from the hospital, scared, and I... I got angry with her." He lifted his hands to his eyes, unwilling to see the look in Tony's eyes when he made his confession. "I'd just been there, the commute was hell, so I told her to grow up and deal with it, it was nothing we hadn't encountered before. I couldn't really help, anyway. I called her back when I saw what was actually happening, but it was too late. Too little, too late, like everything I'd done in our relationship." He twitched when he felt Tony's hands on his wrists, pulling to reveal his face.

"Hey, it's alright." The engineer sighed when he saw the tears. "Steph, it's alright. You couldn't have known."

He shook his head.

"I loved her, Tony, and I never told her." He was crying at this point. "I never told her, not to mention show her. I treated her like shit and she was so nice to me."

"Oh, shit, hey, hey!" Tony immediately tried to comfort him. "Look at me. Stephen, you were a real ass, but you've changed."

"You don't know that."

"You wouldn't feel bad if you hadn't. You'd just be an asshole about it."

Stephen nodded, half convinced, and hugged Tony again. This time, the engineer held on.

* * *

 

They tried a couple more molecules, but, while they now knew what killed the virus, they didn't know how to both kill the virus and not kill the human, which was the real problem. 

Bucky was doing well with his new shiny arm.

"Have we tried cytostatics?" Stephen asked as he mournfully crossed off another structure. Tony had been working on stabilizers for his hands and he was currently wearing the third version of it. He could write, at least.

"Why would that work long term?"

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm running out of ideas. Antibiotics were a big no and the new compounds, while effective, have an almost non-existent therapeutic window. There has to be **something**."

"How about targeted medicine?"

"That implies us creating even more new pharmaceutical technology." Stephen groaned. "I would kill right now for a genius pharmacist."

"Sorry, but I'm all you've got. So... wait. Tony!"

The engineer poked his head into the forbidden lab. He'd been banned for a week or so because he was 'being distracting', aka flirting with Stephen.

"Yeah?"

"How did you heal your heart again?"

"Nanites." Stephen slammed his notepad into his head. "What?"

"You can consider your ban lifted," Stephen told him. "We need your help."

* * *

 

"And that should work. We'll see the results in a few days," Bruce concluded. 

"Wouldn't have done it without Mr Sexy Brain here," Tony said, smiling at Stephen, who looked uncomfortable.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Bruce said before he left the two alone.

"So, any plans, beautiful?" Tony inquired.

"I thought you'd stop eventually," the doctor said with a sigh. The engineer frowned. "Look, I told you already, if you're in it for a quick fuck, it's not happening. I'm not the new guy anymore, or at least I hope so, so could you please stop?"

"Stop what? Complimenting you?"

Tony actually felt bad when the taller man rolled his eyes.

"Not compliments if they're obviously not true. Come on, Tony. I know how I look, have to live with myself every day. You act like I'm some amazing intelligent gorgeous genius trotting around. If we'd met before the Apocalypse, you wouldn't even spare me a look. Now? It's obvious you'd never hit on your friends, you're all like family, so I'm the only one available. Funnily enough, you're pretty much the only possible option for me as well. But no, not interested in a one night stand, so please back off."

The engineer listened carefully, then shook his head, dismissing what he was hearing. Surely Stephen couldn't possibly think that low of himself? Except that he totally did, Tony could see the insecurity hidden under the snarled complaints.

"No."

"No?"

"No. You're not just passable and I would've probably gravitated towards you even with Pepper around, though I might have held back for her sake. You're gorgeous, even if you can't see it. Sometimes I genuinely get lost in your eyes, which is why I tend to say dumb things around you. Your brain is beautiful. I thought Bruce was the closest I could get to someone who understood me, but I was wrong. It's you. You're smart, sarcastic and just the right amount of arrogant. I could talk to you for hours and not get bored like I do with everyone else. So if I say anything nice to you, I mean it. And I'm not in it for an easy lay (You haven't been making things easy, anyway). I want a relationship. And you didn't say you're not interested in me at all, so I guess that's what you want, too."

Stephen was blushing, which Tony counted as a victory.

"We shouldn't... relationships started in stressful environments are doomed from the start."

"You're avoiding the question, doc."

"Which was?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Stephen huffed a laugh.

"We have dinner together every day."

"Don't play dumb, it's not cute."

"I don't know," the doctor admitted with a sigh. "I honestly don't know what I want."

Tony frowned. His patience was running out and he was getting sick of this game they'd been playing.

"That's a no. I'll take it."

Stephen's eyes widened when he realized what the other man was actually saying. No. That hadn't been his intention.

"This is me leaving you the hell alone, as you wish. Sorry I didn't take the hint earlier."

He spun around, only to feel a hand wrap around his wrist. Tony jerked his hand away, flinching when the other grunted in pain.

"What now?"

"I... I don't want to lose you," Stephen admitted. "You're important to me."

"Tch, you're not going to lose me." He saw a familiar struggle in the other's eyes and tried to soften his features. "We'll still be science bros. And if you decide you want more... well, just tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

* * *

 

"Quarantine protocol no 9999 in effect!" the computer beeped. 

Tony and Bruce went pale.

"That sounds bad," Stephen noticed.

"Security breach."

The doctor felt an appropriate panic overcome him. He took a deep, shaky breath. Not the time.

"Get your gun," Tony told Bruce, who, seemingly out of nowhere, produced a huge shotgun, which had "HULK" written on the handle. "Can you aim with your hands?" he asked Stephen.

"Y... yeah." He was hyperventilating. He was losing it.

"Doc?"

"I'm fine." Stephen knew he wasn't convincing, holding on to the table as he clung to the gun. "Killed my own share of zombies." Except after Mordo left him behind for Dormmamu. He owed Wong his life.

Tony squeezed his shoulder after he gave him the gun, searching his gaze. They had no time to linger, but he appreciated the thought. The engineer got his own weapons and they all headed to the living room. Natasha was already there. The rest rushed in. Steve gave them a brief explanation of where the wall was broken. Tony would have to head out and fix it. Steve and Bucky were going with him.

* * *

 

Stephen and the rest waited in the lab. There were barely a few zombies headed their way, which were quickly killed by Natasha. Other than that, Tony's robots were cleaning the other rooms and the group was watching the engineer's progress on camera, until he'd closed the gap and they were ready to return. 

Then the cameras went black.

10 minutes later, Steve and Bucky burst in through the door, carrying an unconscious Tony. He'd been bitten on the shoulder, already running a fever. Stephen directed them to drag him into the research facility, on a stretcher. He held his hand, nervous.

"Tony, stay with me, please..." the doctor pleaded.

The engineer wearily opened his eyes, looking at the other man. Stephen held his gaze, looking pained. Tony's eyes already had that sick, dead glaze.

"Cure..."

"I know, just..." Tony seemed to be trying to communicate with his eyes. "I know. Bruce! Get the nanites ready!"

The nanite-directed cure wasn't ready for human trials, but at least it hadn't killed the rats. Tony was dying either way, so they would make do. The AI was doing calculations and the guiding with electromagnetic rays. They just set up everything and injected Tony, then waited.

Stephen sat down next to the bed, holding the engineer's hand in his shaky ones as he waited. One by one, the others left, Bruce being last.

"Stephen..." he tried. The doctor had barely moved, but he looked at him. "Go sleep. Besides, if he wakes up as a zombie..."

"No." Stephen stubbornly shook his head. He had confidence in the cure. Desperate confidence. "He's either waking up healthy or not at all."

"But still..." The doctor revealed his gun clutched in his other hand. "Alright." Bruce squeezed his shoulder on the way out.

* * *

 

Stephen stayed with Tony the whole night, keeping an eye on his condition. He went from desperation, talking as Tony's fever mounted, promising him everything if he would just open his eyes, to relief when he'd settle on normal temperatures, then horror when he drifted towards hypothermia. 

"I was an idiot, Tony, but no more. Just give me a chance. Do that for me, will you?"

"You'll get through this. You'll be fine. You can't give up now, you're Tony Stark."

Around 2 am, the AI informed him that a new dose had to be administered. The doctor pulled himself up and, with shaky hands, managed to go through the motions of injecting the cure. Tony wasn't a reanimated corpse. At least something good was happening.

Waiting wasn't easier afterwards.

"I was scared," Stephen admitted around sunrise. "I've never had a happy ending with anyone. My relationships ended because of me, my mistakes." He kissed the hand in his. "I... I didn't want to ruin this friendship we'd built. I thought a relationship would end. But I realize that I'd rather see it end than never begin."

"So just wake up. Give me a chance."

The limp hand twitched. Stephen took it as a good sign.

* * *

 

The others tried to pry Stephen away, but he refused to budge. Bruce examined Tony, but he could only confirm Stephen's observations. His body was still fighting. 

"Stephen..."

"No. I want to be here when he wakes up."

Fortunately, he didn't refuse food and water.

* * *

 

Tony woke up late at night, twitching uncomfortably. His eyes found little comfort in the semi-darkness and he pulled his hand away. Stephen bolted up, grunting as his body protested. Ok, floor=bad idea. 

"Tony?"

He helped the engineer drink some water, then partly turned on the lights so he could examine his patient.

"Hey," the engineer greeted, looking at the doctor as he poked and prodded at him. "I'm good. Tired as all hell, but I'm good." Stephen looked into his eyes and smiled, relieved. "You don't look much better, doc."

"Well... someone had to keep watch." The taller man was trying to play it cool, but Tony wouldn't let him. Not after everything.

"Did you mean what you said? Any of it?" Stephen froze. "I heard you... a few times. Did you mean any of that or was it all a ploy to give me hope?"

The doctor took a deep breath and nodded. Now or never.

"Of course I meant it."

Tony reached for his hand and took it in his, staring at the shaky limb. He ran his fingers over the scars, wary.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I saw you die, Tony. I realized I could lose you and what an idiot I'd been to take you for granted."

"Guess me coming close to joining our flesh-eating buddies finally put things into perspective for you, huh?"

"I deserved that." The doctor sighed, tugging on his hand. Tony held on.

"Then earn it."

"How?"

"Hmm... you can start by kissing my brain-thirsty mouth."

Stephen only hesitated for a few seconds, to gauge how serious Tony was, then captured his lips in a long, passionate kiss. They pulled apart, breathless.

"Okay, A+ for the first step," the engineer said.

"Hmm, I plan to do even better in the future," Stephen retorted.

Tony laughed. Life was good.

* * *

 

"So that's it," Tony told Rhodey. "These are the blueprints for the cure and this stick has an AI who can administer it. Nothing more, mind you." 

"Alright. Thanks, Tones."

"Stephen still hasn't found a way to cure a corpse, though. Bruce thinks it's impossible. The damage from the virus is too much to sustain life should it be removed, but, you know," Tony shrugged, "Hippocratic oath. Maybe you guys can figure it out."

"We'll do our best. You sure you all don't want to move base?"

"Positive. Hope dies last, Rhodey-bear."

"You do you, Stank. The offer is always there. I'll head back with the cure."

"See you next month."

* * *

 

Two years later, as Stephen and Tony were watching the sunset together, a car pulled up to the entrance and Clint got out. Dirty, exhausted, worried, but oh so happy when he walked in. He'd brought his family with him.

* * *

 

After 6 months, two teenagers showed up at their doorstep, carrying a third and begging for the cure. They weren't cruel enough to turn them away. Peter, Ned and MJ became part of the family.

* * *

 3 years afterwards, Thor returned with his brother and a woman called Valkyrie, who immediately started flirting with Natasha. Loki got on everyone's nerves, but he wasn't dangerous and he was crafty enough to be useful when they had another breach.

* * *

 

With that, their family was complete.


End file.
